The Baby Cloud
by SprayPaintAndABrickWall42
Summary: Hibari Kyoto,Kyouya's younger cousin.The new Varia cloud,let's welcome the 6 year old to the mafia world.
1. Say Hello To Hibari Kyoto

**Mina:Yea~!I get bored...**

**Sasu:Enjoy...**

**D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R -If I owned KHR! there would be many yaoi pairings...**

**W.A.R.N.I.N.G – OC ALERT!**[Although the kids six so I don't really see a problem.] **YAOI!** [Come on,it's me...This was inevitable..] **YURI! **[Eh?...A Present for mah bro Tamaki x3 Yer a good friend for helping beta read all my stories all though there all yaoi and you hate yaoi...3 Rove you brotha!]

**P.A.I.R.I.N.G.S – 1827 **[HibarixTsuna] **8059** [YamamotoxGokudera] **6996** [MukuroxChrome] **33Hana** [RyoheixHana] **B26 **[BelxFran] **XS** [XanxusxSqualo] **HaruKyoko RL **[RebornxLambo]

**F.A.M.I.L.Y.P.A.I.R.I.N.G.S – 69-26 **[Father son] **1827-OC **[Parents-daughter] **Luss-OC** [Big sister-Little sister] **Luss-VARIA **[Sister-Whatever the crap you'd call the Varia] **R-OC** [Partners in crime] **B26 -OC **[Big brothers- little sister] **XS-VARIA **[Parents-children]

**S.U.M.M.A.R.Y – The Varia have a new cloud guardian. Unfortunately that guardian's a six year old girl, who happens to be Hibari Kyoya's younger cousin. Did I mention she was blind?**

As Kyoto arrived she could sense her 26 year-old cousin leaning against a wall and waiting for her. She couldn't help but find the man interesting. Well...not exactly...She found his fighting skills interesting.

"Kyouya- nii" Said a childish monotone voice.

"Hn." He looked to the source "Kyoto."

~~~Fear me,For I am a page break.~~~

The car ride to the Vongola mansion wasn't too bad, the kid was used to the silence. It was just everyday life, there whole family was like this.

Arriving at the mansion she hesitated a moment after she'd stepped out of the car, surveying her surroundings. Kyouya noticed this.

"This place has a garden and it is relatively quiet, I think that's the place you'll like best."

"Ne, Kyouya -nii"

"What is it."

"I'm not staying here after this, am I?"

"You will be staying with the Varia, but before that you will stay here for about a week or so."

"I see" the child then thought about her words and giggled a bit.

Kyouya sighed then grabbed the child's hand"Let's just go."

"M-kay" the girl replied.

~~~~~Laaaaaatteeeeeeerrrrr~~~~~~~~~

As the tenth Vongola boss, you expect to get new member's to the mafia, you expect those members to be of all genders, you expect them to be of all ages.

But what you don't expect, is for your cloud guardian to come into your office holding the hand of of a six year old girl, and say that she's the new Varia cloud.

"Ah,Kyouya-nii, Tsu-nii seems to have gone into shock." The girl said pointing to Tsunayoshi and looking up at Kyouya.

Hearing this Tsuna immediately snapped out of it. He looked to the girl and started to examine her. She honestly didn't seem like the normal girl who loved ponies and such.

She wore a black t-shirt and some gray shorts. Dragging a torn and slightly ripped teddy bear behind her. She had shoulder length hair,and bangs that reached just a little before her nose, but just enough to hide her eyes, with a bed head. She seemed to resemble Hibari.

As if reading his thoughts Kyouya looked at him "She's my younger cousin Hibari Kyoto"

The girl grinned and looked up at him "Yo, Vongola Decimo"

"Ah!How did you know it was me?" he asked crouching down to the girl's level.

The girl lifted a hand to lift her bangs from her eyes, showing fully white and blank eyes.

"Y-y-You're -"

"Yup, I'm blind." she smiled easily.

"Then how do you-"

"I can sense your presence, it's the strongest around here." she let her bangs fall."Reborn-san sent me samples of the Vongola guardians and the Varia. The sky is the strongest."

"So Reborn did it." Tsuna said sweat dropping.

The girl turned around fully and raised her head to look at the ceiling."Hello, Reborn-san."

A tall man wearing a fedora jumped from somewhere hidden in the ceiling and landed in front of the small girl. Tilting his fedora to her and saying "Hn" showing he acknowledged her.

"Did you sense Reborn's presence?" Tsuna asked the small girl.

The girl seemed to be locked into a staring contest with the older man and slightly giggled.

"No I heard him chuckle." she said simply.

After awhile of silence, the girl stopped the contest and bowed to Reborn"Reborn-sama"

Reborn chuckled while Hibari 'hn'ed and Tsuna looked astonished.

"W-wait, what just happened?" he asked.

"Nothing,Dame-Tsuna." The man said easily "Kyoto, go wait outside while the adults talk."

The girl smirked"Yes Reborn-sama."

While the adults talked Kyoto sat on a bench outside, listening to her mp3 and playing with her teddy bear.

"I want only one thing,only one thing I want in my hand."she sang along to the song.

A bomb cam flying toward where she was. Just as the adults came out."JUUDAIME!" Easily catching it she pinched the tip before it could blow up.

"'Haya-nii, Bombs are useful but not indoors. Indoors things blow-up, and people die, what if you accidentally hit Decimo by mistake?" the child walked toward the silver-haired man and tapped him on the nose, in a scolding manner "No more bombs inside, okay?"

Gokudera, at hearing the threat he made to 'Juudaime's' life nodded enthusiastically"No more bombs inside, it could hurt Juudaime!" He shouted and saluted the girl. The girl simply smiled and turned to look at the man beside him.

"I'm guessing your Take-nii?The Vongola rain guardian?"

"Haha,Yep!"

"And Haya-nii your the storm guardian?Am I correct?"

"Juudaime, who is this girl and why does she know so much about the Vongola?"

Tsuna sweat-dropped as he said"She's the new Varia Cloud Guardian, she's also Hibari's Younger cousin" He explained gesturing to the two of them."Say hello to Hibari Kyoto."

"EH!"

"Haha,Nice to meet you kid!" Yamamoto offered the child a hand shake.

"Like wise, Take-nii!"The girl took the hand and smiled up at Yamamoto, before making a 180 turn to look up at Tsuna"When will the Varia come to pick me up?"

"They'll be here in about a week or so..."He replied.

"Okay!" the girl smiled up at every one in the room.

**A/N I wanted to put the Japanese version of 'Hitotsudake' _["I want only one thing,only one thing I want in my hand."she sang along to the song]_ but I couldn't remember the Japanese lyrics ^^'**

**Mina:Well yea!**

**Sasu:FINISH YOUR OTHER GODAMN STORIES!**

**Mina:Later~!So Tama-chan!What did you- Sasuko is Tamaki sleeping?**

**Sasu:*Pokes* yup**

**Tama:nehblehrawrgrr**

**Minako and Sasuko share a mischievous look.**

**Mina & Sasu:*Start whispering yaoi things in his ears***

**Tama:*Wakes up and blushes* You godamn assholes!**

**Mina:You know you love us!**

**Sasu;This will be the first of many stories Tamaki appears in!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.D.A.M.M.I.T !**


	2. Mama and Papa

**Mina:Yo~!**

**Sasu:Yup double chapter**

**Tama:YOU GUYS SUCK!**

**Mina & Sasu: You know you love us...**

**Tama:I'm not sure...**

**Mina:SATAN BE GONE! * facepalms Tamaki ***

**Mina:Now do you see?**

**Tama:* Muffledyou'***

**Sasu:*sigh* enjoy...**

Kyouya picked the girl up and put her on his shoulder's.

"What do you think of going to see the garden then?" he asked looking up at the girl who was leaning over his head to see his eyes.

"M-kay!" she said a huge grin spreading on the bottom half of her face, her eyes showing as she was upside down.

Tsuna looked at her just in time to see her sparkling eyes. He smiled at her. Kyoto sensed this and looked at him "Tsu-nii, do you wanna come along?The more the merrier!" She smiled a huge grin and closed her eyes.

Tsuna looked up to Kyouya with pleading eyes and said "Is it okay with Hibari-san?"

Hibari looked away from the pleading brunet and muttered "Sure"

Tsuna smiled and looked at Kyoto who was now sitting up straight on Kyouya's shoulder's."Okay I'll go!"Kyoto smiled before bending down to Kyouya's ear and whispering something,who, in-turn, harshly whispered something back. Tsuna just shrugged it off as cousinly-bickering.

~P.O.V change~

Kyoto studied the two adults as she hung upside down, the way the two interacted. As Kyouya looked away, Tsuna failed to see his blush, Kyoto could feel the heat rise a bit. She resisted the urge to smile, but as soon as Tsuna said "Okay I'll go!".It gave her a reason to smile without looking insane.

She leaned down to Kyouya's ear and whispered "So,Kyouya-nii,is this the one?"

"Shuddup!" he whispered harshly back to her.

She smirked and when she sat back up again started smiling like an idiot. Until she heard something. Kyouya stopped,sensing his cousin tense."Decimo please step behind us."

Tsuna gave her a questioning look but obeyed nonetheless.

Suddenly child versions of Lambo and I-pin came running through the hall right where Tsuna was standing. At the pace they were running they would have knocked him over if it hadn't of been for smiled his thanks to her before they continued on there way.

~~~At the Garden~~

They played a few games, mainly tag,or hide-and-seek.

Tsuna was it most of the time because Kyoto and Kyouya were faster and better at hiding. Until Kyouya let Tsuna catch him, He then tried to get Tsuna but Tsuna heard a twig break and jumped so high that when Kyouya reached over to touch him he accidentally touched his butt. Causing Kyoto to start laughing at their red faces and give her hiding place away, which cause the two to chase after her.

Eventually they gave up after running too much and getting exhausted. The two of them fell down and breathed heavily "Kyoto...You...Win..."Kyouya said taking breth's between each word.

"You two are getting old."She said jumping off a tree branch and landing near them, pouting.

"Hey!I'm only 25!"Tsuna said pouting at the pouting six year old...**{1}**

The girl looked at him,surprised,"I thought you were only 16 or 15!Wao!"

Tsuna then concluded 'Wao' was probably something that ran in the family.

The girl plopped down between them and lied down curling up next to Tsuna, but facing toward Kyouya. "Ne Kyouya-nii, will you sing a song for us to fall asleep to?" she gave him puppy eye's.

"Fine, that english one you like so much?" He said propping himself up on his elbow and scooting closer to the other girl nodded happily.

He sighed harshly"Fine."

Tsuna's ears perked up a bit at hearing him.

"_Oh Italy,please be still tonight_

_Don't disturb this love of mine"_

Kyoto smirked as Kyouya changed the words around. But still she was getting sleepy. She slowly fell asleep holding both Tsuna and Kyouya's hands.

Still Kyouya kept singing.

"_Look how she's so serene_

_You've gotta help me out"_

Tsuna recognized the song because he heard Kyoto singing it earlier.

"_And count the stars to form the lines,_

_And find the words we'll sing in time."_

Kyouya looked surprised at him.

"_I want to keep her dreaming,_

_it's my one wish,I won't forget this."_

Kyoto stirred in her sleep and unconsciously turned the speaker on to her MP3, starting to play the instrumental of the song.

"_I'm outdated,overrated._

_Morning seems so far away"_

They sang together.

"_So I'll sing a melody_

_And hope to god she's listening"_ _Kyouya._

"_Sleeping softly while I sing,_

_And I'll be your memories" Tsuna_

"_Your lullaby for all the times_

_Hoping that my voice could get it right." Both_

"_If luck is on my side tonight,_

_my clumsy tongue will make it right" Tsuna_

"_And wrists that touch_

_it isn't much,but it's enough" Kyouya_

"_To form imaginary lines_

_Forget your scars,we'll forget mine" Tsuna_

"_The hours change so fast_

_Oh god, please make this last." Kyouya_

"_Cause I'm outdated, overrated_

_Morning seems so far away" Both_

"_So I'll sing a melody_

_And hope to god she's listening"_ _Kyouya._

"_Sleeping softly while I sing,_

_And I'll be your memories" Tsuna_

They both slowly fell asleep and when they did Kyoto sat up and continued the song.

"_Your lullaby for all the times_

_Hoping that my voice could get it right._

_Could get it right"_

"_You could crush me _

_Please don't crush me_

_Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure _

_And I won't let you down _

_I swear this time I mean it"_

_"And I'll sing a melody _

_And hope to God they're listening _

_Sleeping softly while I sing _

_And I'll be their memories _

_Their lullaby for all the times _

_Hoping that my voice could get it right"_

She stopped singing and went to deal with those nuisances, that were intruding on the very little time she had with the closest thing she's ever had to parents, she quickly took Kyouya's tonfas and set off.

~~A little while later~~

Kyouya and Tsuna woke up to find Kyoto nowhere in sight.

"Hibari-san, where'd Kyoto go?"

"Kyouya"

"Huh?"

"Call me Kyouya," he said for some reason patting down his body "Considering Kyoto and I have the same name it would be easier to just call me Kyouya"he stood up and offered Tsuna a hand.

"Ah, well then Kyouya, where do you think Kyoto went?"Tsuna said watching as Tsuna stood up and taking the hand that was offered to him.

"I don't know but she's off somewhere fighting."

"How do you know?"

"She took my tonfa's before she left" he said and started walking into the woods that were near garden where he heard a cry come from. "She doesn't have a weapon of her own so she uses whatever she can,I've once seen her beat a grown man with that bear she carries around."

Tsuna sweatdropped "Why?"

"He tried to rob the store she was at and threatened her mother."

"I see..."

"I was honestly surprised"

"Why?"

"Her parents don't care about her,I would have thought she'd hate them."

"Th-they don't?"

Kyouya looked at Tsunayoshi and scoffed "What kind of loving parent would let their child come all the way to Italy, with people they barely know?"

Tsunayoshi put his head down and started thinking about that, how could he have not thought about that?

"GAH!"They heard a scream and immediately rushed to where they'd heard it come from.

Kyoto was currently in the process of beating 2 people, six where already passed out at her heels.

Suddenly she jumped, then she was gone.

"Where'd that little brat go?"

"I don't know lets just go get the Vongola..."

And as soon as they'd let their guard's down, she in back of them her bangs flying up revealing her now red eyes..She hit them both on the back of the head with the tonfa's, effectively knocking them out."Night,night!"

"That's my girl." Kyouya said under his breath, looking proudly out at the girl.

She jumped again and was gone, before reappearing hanging upside down from a branch,her bangs falling down and revealing her pure white eye's."Hey~!" she pulled out the tonfa's and handing them to Kyouya "Sorry I borrowed these!"

Tsuna pulled the girl down and hugged her"I'm glad your okay!" he gave her kiss on the forehead "I was so worried!"

The girl came to a decision, she was thinking about this for awhile and she decided she was gonna!"Uhm, since I've never really had one, can I call you two mama and papa?" she looked at the ground shyly.

Hibari put a hand on her shoulder and said "I'm fine with it as long as I'm not 'mama'"

She nodded enthusiastically to Kyouya and looked toward Tsuna and gave him a what we assume to be pleading look.

"F-fine" Tsuna sighed and smiled at the little girl.

She grabbed their hands and started to walk off but she suddenly stopped"Oh wait!"she turned around and ran to a bush and began searching through it,until she found something and pulled it out"Sorry I forgot you!" she said before hugging the teddy-bear tightly and walking to catch up with her 'parents'.

"Hey Kyoto when you were fight your eye's turned red, why was that.?" Tsuna asked.

"That happens when I sense someone or something bad."she explained easily.

Over the next week Kyoto grew closer to the Vongola guardians. She deemed that Take-nii and Haya-nii would make a good couple. She told this to her mama and he laughed and said "They would, wouldn't they?"

Muku-nii seemed somewhat amusing to her, his childish antics and pranks. Lambo-nii seemed to be a bit of a crybaby, but reborn always seemed to make it better, or worse, depending on his mood. She sometimes worked with reborn to pull pranks on the poor cow.

She'd taken a liking to Ryo-nii,he was energetic and a faster runner than the other's he could match her energy and speed and they could play all-day!

Though soon enough it was time for her to go to the Varia. The whole family showing up to greet their new member.

The girl walked straight up to Squalo and said"I don't have a weapon therefor if I sense danger and I'm about to fight, I will take whatever weapon I can get, weather it be a stuffed animal, or a knife."

Squalo stared at the girl and said "As long as you can fight I have no problem."

The girl broke into a grin and gave him a thumbs up and said "Then I'm good!" she turned and looked up at Tsuna and "Bye-bye,mama"

Tsuna looked at the girl"Visit?"

"I was planning on it."

**I got exactly 1827 words!**


	3. Four thousand four hundred twenty six

_**Mina:Hey~!I forgot to mention that when you start to read one of my fanfics, you are entering the "Mina-verse"**_

_**Sasu:It's much like the twilight zone, except no one sparkles...**_

_**Tama:Ignore their insanity...Enjoy~!**_

_**Mina*coughgaycough***_

The first few minutes of the ride to Varia HQ were quiet, until Lussuria started the bombardment of questions.

"So what's your name?"

"Hibari Kyoto"

"Such a boyish name,"Lussuria pouted "So we'll call you Kyo-chan~!"

The prince who sat to the right of Kyoto giggled "Kiiiiiiii~yooooo~cha~n" pronouncing every syllable longer than it should be pronounced. The frog sitting to the left of her resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"So how old are you,Kyo-chan?"

"6"

"Is that your favorite number?"The gay man asked quizzically.

"No my favorite numbers 42"the girl raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Alright that's your nickname!" he exclaimed from the seat in front of the kids.

The girl looked around at everyone expecting someone to answer, the frog was the first to speak up."Everyone has a certain number or letter to which everyone else calls them" he said flatly"mine's 26"

She looked to Belphegor "Ushishi~ Most people just use the letter B"

"But your favorite number must be 44 right?"

"Ushishi~ what gave it away?" the prince asked the child.

"Ushishi~" the girl mimicked his laugh, while ducking a knife thrown at her head.

"Do not mimic the prince!"

"Maybe~!"she said happily and teasing the 16 year old.

She looked toward the driver and passenger seats.

"X" Xanxus stated easily

"Voi!S" Stated squalo

Lussuria spoke up for both Levi and himself,"Thye just call us by our nicknames since we're too old for that sort of thing...

"Ne, Luss-nee , I think I have a second favorite number now." she said quietly sending signals that she was about to pull a joke.

"Oh? And what's that?"Lussuria asked catching the signals

"Four-thousand-four-hundred-twenty-six" she stated simply while smirking.

The two males beside her lightly hit her on the head while blushes covered their faces.

_**Mina:Like I said Mina-verse!This is why Bel's 16 so is Fran!**_

_**Sasu sorry for the short chapter but Mina wanted to upload something before her internet goes out today!**_

_**Tama:Also reviews give all of us more motivation to write.**_

_**Sasu:Well so do Author Alerts and Favorites 2!**_

**So review and get you next chapter as soon as my internet comes back!**


	4. IT BURNS!

_**Mina:Well~!Yush!**_

_**Sasu:This chap is for -drum roll plz -**_

_**Koh: - alright - *start's doing a drum roll ***_

_**Tama:Hiyumi Shizuka!**_

_**Mina:Thank you for your wonderful review! :)**_

_'So far so good...' _The girl thought, easily laying on the bed that she'd have to share with the prince and the frog. Honestly she would have stayed in the assigned room if it weren't for-

***Flashback ***

_Lussuria had been fawning over the child, he'd led her to her room giggling happily while the girl beside him just kept the blank stare at nothing. The 16 year olds following closely behind._

_As soon as the girl had entered the room she ran out screaming "IT BURNS!"_

_This peaked the interest of the two older ones who peeked inside the room before running out of it right behind Kyoto yelling "TOO MUCH PINK!"_

_Lussuria then began to contemplate his decorating skills..._

***Flashback End ***

She couldn't see it but she could feel the girly atmosphere and it literally burned her skin! She whined as she poked one of the burns on her left arm. "Owwy~!"

"You should stop poking it then..."

"You should stop being a froggy then..."

…...

"Touche..."

"Ushishishi"The prince giggled "Remind me to put some weed in your sugar..."

"Don't put weed in my sugar!"The frog whined monotonously

"Don't put sugar in my weed~!"The girl said before a fit of giggles came...

"Ushishishi"

"Too late I think someone already did..."

After awhile of meaningless conversations and arguments they started to play 'Dare'...

"Frog-nii I dare you to call Muku-nii 'Papa' for a month..."

"Ten bucks and you have a deal."He said putting out his hand towards the girl.

The girl pulled out her money and placed on the frogs hand "Pleasure doing business with you..."

**1 Week Later**

"Hey, papa where's Chrome?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Papa"

"..."Mukuro stared at his student.

"..."His student stared back.

"Kufufu...How much did she pay you?"

"Ten bucks"

"I see"Mukuro said easily"How have things been with the Varia?"

"Slow..."Fran stated bluntly"Everyone's arguing over who the kid gets paired up with and she keeps saying that she can take care of herself. Plus she keeps disappearing at random times and next thing we know we're finding dead bodies laying around the outside of the mansion-"

He stopped seeming to come to a realization.

"Kufufu, seems she _can_ take care of herself..."

**Mina:Yup that's it...**

**Sasu:Yea sorry**

**Tama:By the way say hello to Kohta!**

**Ko:'sup?**

**Mina:E 'il nostro tutore Dom**

**Sasu:What she mean's to say is 'He's our Sun guardian'**

**Mina:Si prega di fare riferimento a: La famiglia Makeshift**

**Sasu:'Please refer to:The Makeshift Family'**

**Leggi e commenta**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Mama's Are More Womanly Than Papa's

Mina:Ahahaha~Hey guys since it's so early in the morning I'm the only one awake~!I checked my email earlier today just to find that they were four more reviews!Thank you guys so much!I was starting to get worried that I wasn't righting very well because I was getting so little reviews. But every time I see you guys review and say you like this it really means a lot to me! Although I know my writing is really flawed, but I'd like to keep writing to fix that!So please just bare with me for awhile...

Any way I think I rambled enough~! Mukuro and Fran's relationship and Squalo and Xanxus' relationship with the Varia is based on our relationship with our dad, I say our because by blood he's mine but the others aren't close with their parents so since they're here half the time we call my parents ours...

"..."Xanxus stared in utter disbelief at what used to be his clean living room floor. Bel and Fran had been running around and had knocked vases over along with a few flower pots.

"Itai!Sempai!"

"Ushishishi, stay still you stupid frog!Let the prince stab you!"

STAB-MISS-HITS BIG SCREEN TV-

**SNAP**

":TRASHES!PRINCE TRASH!FROG TRASH!"The said trash began to look at the boss"CLEAN THIS UP OR NO DESSERT TONIGHT!"

"VROIII!LISTEN TO THEE BOSS!"Squalo yelled coming in and bringing Xanxus another cup of wine.

The two of them started to clean up the mess they made while subordinates of the Varia brought out another big screen for Squalo and Xanxus to lay around and watch.**[1]**

Kyoto, who'd been in the doorway of the kitchen watching everything happen, turned around and started helping Lussuria cook while ask "Do you ever think that Squalo and Xanxus remind you of a mom and dad?"

"They do?Don't they?"Lussuria said "I dare you to tell them that."

"50 bucks"

"Oh c'mon" Luss whined "It's not that difficult~!"

"Yea, but there's the possibility I _could_ go to the hospital so..."the girl trailed off...

Lussuria handed her the money, and pushed her into the living room where the six year old walked up to the 30 yr olds and prayed that she wouldn't be killed.

"Boss,Commander?"She called, effectively catching the older men's attention."I was just thinking you guys seem kinda like like the mama and papa of the Varia..."

Fran and Bel had started to quietly snicker.

"Trash!Which one am I supposed to be?"Xanxus asked giving the girl a skeptical look.

"The papa of course!"The girl stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world."Mamas are usually shorter and more womanly than the papas."

"VOI!Who're you calling womanly?" Shouted Squalo as he stood up and his his hair swayed around him from the fast movement.

"You."She stated bluntly.

"VOOOOOOIIIIII!"

Xanxus threw a wine-glass at Squalo's head"Wife-trash,"he mocked"get me more wine."

Squalo begrudgingly did as he was told, grumbling about how the new nickname was an insult to his manly pride.

"How much did you get?" Xanxus asked the girl casually.

The girl was slightly shocked that he knew about their game of dare."50 bucks"

"I get half of it for cooperation."**[2]** he said flipping through the channels. The girl handed him 25 bucks then headed into the kitchen to get something to drink.

**1:Yea this was something that happened between me and Sasuko and we ended up getting yelled at. She was throwing pillows at me yelling "GIVE ME THE GODAMNED MARSHMELLOWS!" and I was running away yelling "NEVER!" believe it or not this was before Byakuran, this was when we were seven or eight :)**

**2:This happened with me and my dad last week, my big sister dared me to do something and payed me so me and my dad did it together and I ended up giving him half.**

Mina:Yea~!I wanted you to know that after we're done with character development it will be some angst. Like character deaths, and the 10 year bazooka will play a part in this. Cliche? Very. But I will need to bring another OC into this, why? For amusement :D. Nah, not really, for reasons I cannot describe. Also yes all of us play dare, it's really fun.


	6. I have no title

Mina:Hey forgive me please my internet was out so I really couldn't update...Yea my internet does go out quite a bit so you really have to let live ^^"

Sasu:Also Mina's a retard so please forgive her...

Tama:Yes please forgive the retard

Mina:Yes please?

Tsuba:Uhh...yea...she really admits she's a retard,huh?

Dai:The only surprise is that your surprised...

Mina:Ah yes also say hello to Tsubasa!You'll be meeting a lot of my family through out the story![well only in the author's comments really ^^] On with the story~!

~~MOO!~~~~~

Tsuna and Kyoya had decided to take Kyoto shopping, considering that she had only the clothes on her back and that damned teddy bear she used to beat people up...*coughBelFrancough *

"Goodbye hime-nee"Bel grinned at the addition he had added to his family and waved, then ran off singing "The terror is gone~!"

"Goodbye ouji-nii" the girl said blatantly before grinning and saying "Remember I'll only be gone for a few hours..."

And there goes Bel's grinning and singing...

"Good child"Fran patted her on the head"Remember don't burn anything down-"

Tsuna felt happy that his daughter [he accepts it so easily] was around a responsible young adult like Fran. He felt proud for a second.

"- unless you call me first that way I can help."

**Only** for a second.

"K- Kyoya."

"What is it herbivore?"

"Does it bother you that she's planning to start fires?"

"As long as it's not in Namimori I have no reason to be concerned."

"Ah..."

"Goodbye Froggy-nii!"The child yelled waving frantically. She turned to her parents and said"Well then, should we go?"

Tsuna smiled and said "Yes."He picked her up and kissed her on the forehead."How have you been?Are you adjusting well?Have they been nice to you?"

"Mama was worried, huh?" she said to her papa. He chuckled and nodded

"I swear if they didn't they shall die!"Tsuna continued.

"Mama, it's fine, I was the one who terrorized them!" she said reassuringly.

"Oh, well in that case, it's fine." He smiled

~later~

They started on their way to the mall. Everything went smoothly. Except when they went to buy **something. **

Tsuna read through the list, checking off everything happily.

"Shirts" Tsuna looked at Kyoto,wearing the red and black shirt that read "Bite Me." in bold gray, one that Kyoya had specially picked out for her. They'd argued about it. It ended in Kyoya smirking triumphantly. Tsuna checked it off the list.

"Pants" he looked at the black pants she was wearing. She'd argued that she just needed shorts but when the topic of winter came up she finally caved into buying some jeans, too.

"Shoes" he looked down to the black & white sneakers they'd picked out for her.

"Underwear" at the word both he and Kyoya stopped moving completely. Tsuna looked at Kyoya with puppy eyes, he didn't know if it would work or not but he had a hunch it would. Kyoya however would not do it, not even his love for small animals would make him do it. Kyoto sighed "Just give me the money..."

Tsuna handed her the money, then she walked into a kids store nearby, she came out carrying a small bag then handed it to her mama and said "Here you go , mama!"

He looked into the bag then pulled out a package of spider-man boxers, he looked to Kyoto, who just shrugged indifferently. "No one ever said that I wear girl underwear..." she explained easily. "Plus this way mama and papa wont be afraid to buy my underwear, instead of having me do it myself each time."

Tsuna smiled as he picked up the girl and hugged her. "Kyoto -chan's adorable!"

He hugged her too tight and it ended up with Kyoto reaching for her papa and saying "P- papa I think I made mama mad! He's trying to smother me! Help me papa! I can't die like this! I haven't even bitten my first person to death, yet! Not just that but I'm too cute to kill!" she made puppy-dog eyes at him at she gasped out the words.

Kyoya chuckled as he took her from Tsuna's arms"No killing the kid, we still need her." he smirked at Tsuna's pout, he almost gave her back until he heard her just catching her breath. _'I'll give her a few minutes until I let the herbivore smother her again.'_ he thought.

They walked back to the car with Kyoto still in her papa's arms. Only when they reached the car did they realize Kyoto had fallen asleep. The drive back to the Varia had been quiet. When they got there Lussuria picked the girl up and carried her to her newly done room. The walls were silver with black swirls and circles going across them.

Lussuria lied her down on the bed, then kissed her forehead. " Kyoto, have good dreams, tomorrow you get a partner, he's about the same age as you, I hope you two can get along well." Lussuria said happy, yet sadly "Please treat him well-" he stood up and walked over to the door, turning off the light. "-because he's my son." then he opened the door and walked out.

~~~~~Vongola~~~~~

As they arrived at the Vongola, Hibari got out of his seat then walked over to open Tsuna's door. Tsuna smiled at the gesture, that was done by all of his guardians. "Hibari – san, you don't need to do that, I can get out of the car on my own."

"Yes, but your mother hens watching, and if he sees me not obeying every rule of the guardians, it will be non-stop bitching." he said as he pointed at Gokudera. Of course he'll never say that he actually just _wanted_ to do it.

As they reached the door of the mansion Gokudera ran up to them. "JUUDAIME! Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you inappropriately? I swear if he did I'll kill him!" he made a move for Hibari "Come here you bastard how dare you lay a finger on Juudaime!"

Tsuna held Gokudera back, "Gokudera he didn't do anything inappropriate! We just took Kyoto- chan clothes shopping!"

Then Yamamoto ran up to them "Oh yeah Tsuna, how was Kyoto?"

"Ah, she was fine."

Although the others were oblivious to it, Hibari didn't like the fact that everyone was so openly talking about his daughter.

"Yamamoto do you want kids?" Tsuna asked happily.

"Yea, but" Yamamoto looked at Gokudera with out him noticing. "for certain reasons I don't think I'll be able to." he said sadly.

Tsuna immediately understood. He smiled sympathetically at Yamamoto.

"There's always the option of adoption, baseball idiot should know that. If you can't have kids of your own there's always adoption." Gokudera said as he looked into Yamamoto's sad eyes. _'I can't stand seeing him like this, it's sad. He's sometimes even brighter than the sun, the rain shouldn't be aloud to be sad.'_ he thought bitterly.

Meanwhile there was a certain baby – turned adult hitman in a tree nearby. He watched smugly as everything was unraveling. He tipped his fedora as he vanished. _'I don't know what'll happen, but I have a feeling it won't be good.'_

Mina: So..

Sasu: We're gonna have a vote for the name of the opposing family.

Tama:So cast your votes!

Tsuba: Make it something cool!

Dai: And we'll pick the one we like most!

Saku: We're just too lazy to think of something ourselves...

Kise: Whatevs...Just read and review will ya?


	7. A Day At The Beach!

Mina:Okay.

Tama:God this is taking forever to write..

Mina:Then maybe you can get your ass busy and start helping me? *continues to scribble stuff down*

Tama: *serious face* I'm going to sit and watch the plot thicken

Mina:You A* hole!

The rest: Mina! Mina! Mina!

Sasu:I put my money on Mina!

Tsuba:Mine too!

Dai:Yea!

Saku:Give me some of that!

Kise: Yep, my money's on Mina.

Ai:You guys are honestly betting on one of your friends' fights?

Sasu: So do you bet on Tama?

Ai: Hell nah! Put my money on Mina!

Tama: Gee guys, thanks for your support.

Everyone: Your welcome~!

Tama:Gah!

Mina:Yea, none of us have much sanity.

~~~~~ENJOY!~~~~~~~~

_Previously-_

" _Kyoto, have good dreams, tomorrow you get a partner, he's about the same age as you, I hope you two can get along well." Lussuria said happy, yet sadly "Please treat him well-" he stood up and walked over to the door, turning off the light. "-because he's my son."_

_-End_

"VVVRRRRROOOOOIIIIIII!"Came a piercing yell. "Get your lazy asses up!"

Kyoto yawned "If this keeps up I'll be deaf,too." She lazily got up and dragged herself out of bed and down to the kitchen. "Luss-nee~" she whined "Squalo-oka-san is being evil in the morning again!"

Xanxus smirked at the insult, he was truly proud of this child.

"VOI!"

"Now,now, Squ-chan Kyo-chan, calm down the both of you!"

"Kay."

"Fine." Squalo angrily agreed.

"Ushishishi, sharky lost..." Bel said giggling.

"Voi! Shut up you brat!" Squalo snarled as he glared at Bel.

"Squalo calm down, they're just kidding~" Lussuria said as he tried to calm him.

Across the table you could see Bel and Fran whispering something to Kyoto."Luss, what's a man-period? And why does Squalo have one?" she innocently asked.

Lussuria held Squalo back from tearing off their heads., "B-Bel! Fran! Your not helping!"

"But I Said nothing, it was all sempai and the demon child." Fran whined monotonously.

"If we go down your going down with us you damn frog!" Bel said as he stabbed Fran repeatedly.

"Ow sempai stop that it hurts." He whined.

Kyoto covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

"It hurts, it hurts sempai! Stop it."

The laughter grew.

"Senpai stop it! It hurts too much sempai, stop."

She was rolling on the floor laughing. Fran and Bel both looked at her.

"Whats so funny runt?" Squalo asked as he raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

She calmed down enough to say "Tha-that's what she said!" then she started laughing and rolling again. The two older ones blushed and looked away from eachother. Squalo started laughing, Xanxus smirked, Levi mumbled something about not being loved, and Lussuria, well lets say he was just Lussuria.

"Kyoto, where did you get that from?" came a mothering voice from outside the dining room.

"Mama!" She yelled as she ran to give Tsuna a hug.

"Where did you get it from?"

"TV" She said easily. "Where's papa?"

"Hn" Said Kyoya as he picked her up. "You're getting worse by day."

"Shut up, you know you love me." she said hugging her father.

"Voi! How'd you get in here." Squalo yelled.

"You'd think an elite squad of assassins would think to lock the front door..." said Mukuro as he entered.

"Master Pineapple!" said Fran as he watched his master come through the door.

Mukuro walked over and stabbed his frog hat "I liked it better when you called me papa."The full Varia looked over to the frog, well except Kyoto. By the way, Bel was in the toilet when Kyoto dared Fran.

"Ushishishi what is he saying froggy?" Bel asked knife already in hand.

"Papa, Fran's two-timing Bel!" Then the frog was stabbed.

As the prince stormed out the frog asked "Master pineapple head, why didn't you clarify things?"

"I was watching the plot thicken." he said "Also, my young apprentice, you shouldn't give in and moan for him so easily, you should at least play hard to get first."

"Oh yea and I learned some of it from Muku-nii!" she said as she pointed to him.

"Oh young child, I would come over there and pick you up, but I'm afraid our dear Kyoya might try to bite my head off." he said as he smiled.

"Hn." Kyoya said in warning as Mukuro came closer.

"And watch as the mother bear is protective of her young. Try to touch one of her cubs and it can be fatal." Fran said, dodging as a tonfa was thrown at his head, missed and crashed into the wall.

"Voi! your destroying my kitchen!"

"I think I'll go check on Bel chan." Luss said as he quickly walked up the stairs towards Bel and Fran's room. His departure was ignored by everyone but Fran.

A ping of sadness hit him _' Ah, what's this? What's this called again?'_ but it was gone just as quickly as it came. And he continued to eat his breakfast as more chaos unfolded in the room.

~With Bel and Luss~

"Bel-chan it's me, Luss, can I come in?"

"No."

"Please open the door?"

"The prince said no."

"Open the door, please Bel?"

"Never..."

"Bel open the door before I tell Fran how yo-"

He never finished his sentence because he was pulled in by Bel.

"You do and we'll be having Frog legs and peacock for dinner that night."

"That's nice, but if you kill me you'll have no one to cook it for you."

"Touche."

"Bel why not tell him?"

"No."

"Why not!" Lussuria asked in a concerned motherly tone."I saw your face, you were thinking about it! Why'd you change your mind?"

"Y-you heard what that damned pineapple and demon child said!" stuttered Bel shyly.

"What that Fran used to call Mukuro 'papa'?" Luss said, disbelieving. "You used to call Squalo 'mama-'" he was interrupted by a knife hitting the wall near his head.

"Ever bring that up again and I'll kill you." Bel said agitated, before his expression dissolved into sadness again "Besides the frog said that Mukuro told him that he found him as a baby, he knew, his whole life, that Mukuro wasn't his father" he looked down and sat on the bed "and yet."

"It could be like Kyoto is," Lussuria said as he walked over to where Bel was and sat beside him putting a soothing hand on his shoulder, "She's old enough to know that Tsuna- chan and Kyoya- kun aren't her real parents, yet every time she sees them she yells 'mama!' or 'papa!' and runs over to them and hugs them."

Bel looked up to Lussuria, his bangs moved out of the way to show hopeful,and glistening sky blue eyes " It could be." he grinned, his bangs falling back into place. He stood and was about to walk out of the room when he turned back to Lussurria and asked "Why is it, whenever one of us ask for advice you just freely give it?"

Lussuria stood and danced out in front of him saying easily "oh~ I'm just training~!"

Bel wouldn't inquire more, seeing as Lussuria went out of his way to dodge the question, then he walked out and shut the door behind himself.

As they walked they heard the chaos settling down. Squalo's yelling had stopped and as they walked into the room they saw that he wasn't even there.

"Where's squ-chan?"

"Boss pulled him out by the hair." Fran said easily.

"I'm happy we have sound proof walls..." Bel said after hearing that.

Kyoto looked to Mukuro for an explanation, he waved her off "I'll tell you later..."

Kyoya glared at Mukuro, and Tsuna, who had taken Kyoto from Kyoya when the fighting began, clutched her tighter to himself.

"Ah, Tsuna, about that thing we talked about?" Lussuria said as he looked their direction.

Tsuna brightened "I think it's a great idea! If you'd like we can talk about it now?"

"Ah, after breakfast~!" he said happily"Ah, have you eaten yet?" When Tsuna said yes he smiled and sat to finish his own breakfast.

"Tsuna-san, I forgot to ask, why are you here?" Fran asked as he finished eating.

"Well, the Varia and Vongola have a trip today, and I have something to talk about with Lussuria and Xanxus."

"What about papa and Hibari-san." Bel twitched as he said papa, and Mukuro laughed.

"Well Kyoya and Yamamoto san are the only responsible drivers, and since Yamamoto's been tied up I had to ask Kyoya to drive me." He said easily then his expression changed to that of a mixture of confusion and just purely being weirded out. "And I'm not sure about Mukuro, he kind of just appeared when we arrived."

"Ah, is that so?"

Tsuna let Kyoto down and then she started to walk toward Mukuro, who then whispered something to her, she nodded and then went back over to Tsuna, who was unsure of whether it would be a good or a bad thing. "Mama, can I meet grandma and grandpa?"

:That didn't seem so bad "Sure, but another day."

"Okay." then she turned to her papa "Hey papa, Muku-nii wanted me to ask 'Isn't it customary to get married before having kids'" she looked at him innocently., then he turned to glare at Mukuro as Tsuna blushed

"Youngling, lies aren't good, mine was the one about your grandparents." Mukuro said matter of factly, the truth was, that Mukuro wasn't the one lying. Kyoya turned to the girl and raised an eyebrow.

"But you told me to ask it a couple days ago, but I wouldn't."

"Ah, I completely forgot about that one, well then, nice job."

Kyoya knelt down to the girls ear and whispered something "Ah I see" then he whispered more, then stood up "But papa don't you love mama?" Tsuna's blush deepened.

He knelt back down and whispered "But the love has to be mutual, meaning the papa has to love the mama, and the mama has to love him back, so even if I do love your mama he has to love me back."

"But papa, what if he does?"she asked, he kept his eyes on her as he stood.

"Then maybe." he said sadly and quietly so only she could hear. She knew to drop it then and their, if her papa uses that tone that means there's something wrong, and while she acted [sometimes] like an adult, and was able to think like an adult she wasn't an adult. She was still a kid, and didn't understand some stuff.

….

And more than likely if she bugged about that stuff she'd only get a headache. And nobody likes those.

After that things pretty much quieted down, after breakfast everyone went their separate ways. Lussuria, Tsuna and Xanxus went to discuss Lussuria's idea. Kyoto and Kyoya went to the garden nearby to play, and more than likely talk about earlier. Bel and Fran more than likely went back to bed.

"So~? Is it alright if he comes?" Lussuria asked hopefully.

"I see no problem with it." Tsuna said pleasantly.

"What's one more piece of trash?" Xanxus said boredly, in truth all he wanted to do was get back to the silver haired man chained to his bed.

"But, Lussuria, if I may ask, What brought this up?" Tsuna asked, unsurely.

"Well his mother just died, and he has no one but his grandparents on my side, and I fear that they're getting towards the end of their lifespans, and I don't want to trouble them too much." he replied sadly.

"Ah I see, well then let's welcome Shiro-san into our family." Tsuna said smiling.

"Thank you Tsuna-chan!" Lussuria said before they parted ways and walked out of the room.

In the garden Kyoto and Kyoya were lying peacefully in the soft grass.

"Papa, don't you wanna marry mama?"

"Yes, actually, but I'm not sure your mama feels the same way." Kyoya responded.

"You'll never know unless you ask." Kyoto said looking up at the sky.

"It's not that easy..."

"Papa from the way you act, it seems like you've loved him longer than you lead on."

"And how long would that be?" Kyoya smirked, he was testing her.

"Over 10 – 12 years..." she said blandly. "That's a long time to love someone and not say anything, papa."

Kyoya's smirk faded, "I'm proud that your so bright, bur I hate that you can read people's emotions so easily."

"It's easier to see through people when your blind." she said almost bitterly. "Ne, papa?"

"Hn?"

"What does the sky look like?"

"It's blue."

"Not that sky papa, I mean mama."

Kyoya looked shocked for a second, then he realized what she meant, he smiled peacefully "He's got spiky caramel brown hair, with bangs that just barely cover his huge chocolate brown eyes. He has somewhat of a baby face and has an adorable smile that seems like he stole it from an angel. He's short, and seems carefree, but when he has something he has to do, he seems powerful and a little scary. He eludes an aura of a leader, and he'd sacrifice anything to protect his family."

Kyoto smiled and the description of her mama,"Papa, there's only one thing you forgot."

"Hm. What is that?" he asked as he watched her stand up

As she walked away she said."The sky always has the cloud by it's side. Always in it's eyes. Always protecting it's heart."

Then she walked away.

Meanwhile with Bel and Fran, Bel sat on the bed listening to music and watching Fran sleep, as creepy as it was.

"Mmm, B-Bel" the frog spoke in his sleep. Bel's ears perked up, he turned off the music and listened.

"B-Bel – senpai!" he cried "Ahn! S-stop that! Nnn, no B-Bel st-stop!" Bel's face reddened " Nngh! B-bel!" Fran yelled.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CHOCOLATE PUDDING!" Fran yelled as he shot up. Bel, scared, fell off the bed.

"Dammit you stupid frog! You scared the prince!"

Fran, now back to his monotone, said "Well senpai shouldn't have stolen my pudding."

Bel, now thoroughly pissed attacked the frog, they began rolling around on the floor fighting, until their door opened., there stood Kyoto in the door way staring at them. "Ah I think I interrupted something..." and she stepped back out and closed the door.

Only then did they examine there positions. Fran, was sitting on top of Bel and had him pinned, he still had a problem of morning wood, Bel had messy hair, his crown was knocked off, he still had a slight blush on his face and his shirt was pushed up just enough to show his birthmark.

The boys both blushed and got away from each other as soon as they could. Trying to avoid eye contact they walked out of the room and after Kyoto saying that it was a misunderstanding, and that the prince would never do that with a commoner.

"But Bel-nii, if you kiss a frog doesn't it turn into a prince?"

"Princess." Bel corrected.

"Bel-nii, I didn't know you swung that way."

At that the prince blushed and growled at the girl.

"I would applaud you if the joke weren't also at my expense." the frog said.

"But you know you enjoyed it." the girl said blandly.

"C'mon you stupid trashes it's time to leave!"

They all made their way to the front entrance where the rest of the Vongola was at their cars waiting for the Varia.

A cheerful Tsuna said "Alright I hope we can all have fun at the beach!"

The trip there was relatively quiet until -

BAM!

"Gokudera! I said no bombs!" Tsuna yelled at the speaker that connected to the other two cars.

"But it wasn't me this time Juudaime!" Gokudera said trying to prove his innocence.

"You stupid trashes...One of the tires blew." Grumbled Xanxus from the third car, which carried most of the Varia.

They all got out of the cars and examined the Varia car. They all turned to Levi "This is somehow your fault, so you fix it..."]2

He cowered at the glares he got.

The rest walked to the other cars as Levi stayed and fixed the current one. The second car seemed to have a lot of room left, being that they all used vans and the vans all seated 9.

"Look Mama! Now Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii don't need to be alone!" Kyoto said, smiling up at Tsuna.

Sourly he replied "I guess."

"Kufufufu, the little rabbits plans have been foiled again."

"What little rabbit?"

"THAT'S HIS EXTREME NICKNAME FOR TSUNA TO THE EXTREME!"

over the speaker they heard "SHUT UP TO THE EXTREME!"

"Now, now, Hayato calm down." said the frilly one. And by frilly one, yes I mean Lussuria.

The rest of the trip was quiet, except for a few fights between Gokudera and...everyone.

Okay the trip wasn't that quiet, but it went by fast.

As they reached the beach everyone piled out of the car. Almost everyone was just wearing shorts., except Tsuna, he refused to not where a shirt. Just the same as him was Kyoto.

"Kyoto, why wont you wear the swimsuit I got you?"

in sync the two Hibari's"No."

"Aww." Tsuna pouted

"Meh, by the way, where'd Luss-nee go?"

"Oh he went to pick up his son"Tsuna said easily.

"Oh."Said Kyoto before she turned back around. "Wait isn't he...?"

"Oh yeah, he said he just had a drunken night."

"Sake, never does good."

"Nope."

They continued on in this manner just standing in the shade and watching the others play, Kyoya stood at their side and listened to them speak.

"Base-ball freak quit fucking splashing me!"

"Gokudera! Come play in the water! It's fun see!" said Takeshi happily.

"No god dammit!"

"Just throw him a bone, all he wants to do is see you get wet." Mukuro whispered just for Hayato to hear "In more ways than one"

Hayato blushed furiously, then got up and walked into the water, and next to a confused Takeshi.

"Are you okay 'Dera?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, anythings better than staying near that fucking pineapple asshole." He said refusing to look at Takeshi.

"Well okay,if you say so" Takeshi said as he began splashing Hayato again.

"Dammit!" Hayato said as he tried to stop the water from getting his face. "No more of this!" He swam away as fast as he could, Takeshi followed still splashing him and laughing.

Xanxus and squalo were lounging on the beach and Fran and Bel were now having a chicken fight with Mukuro and Ryohei.

"Stupid Frog, hold the prince up!"

"I can't help it senpai! Your heavier then me..."Fran whined.

"Kufufu, this is wrong on so many levels." Said Mukuro as he struggled to hold up the boxer.

"CHICKEN FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei punched a fist in the air and successfully knocked Mukuro and himself back.

Bel and Fran looked at eachother "Did we just win?"

"Rematch!" Called Mukuro.

Meanwhile Lussuria walked with Shiro in his arms, and tightly clinging to him.

"It's okay Shiroma-chan. These people are really nice, and there's another little kid there too! I promises everyone's really nice!" Lussuria said as the neared the beach.

"Are y-you sure?" he said as he saw Tsuna and Kyoya, Kyoto was too small.

"Yes." he smiled reassuringly.

"Okay." Shiro said.

As they reached the beach,Lussuria set Shiro down and introduced him to Tsuna and Kyoto.

The kids stared at eachother.

"I brought a magnifying glass, you wanna torture some ants?"

"S-sure" Shiro replied timidly, then asked "Are you blind?"

"Yeah." she said as she took the magnifying glass out of her pocket and they started walking. "You have eye problems too don't you?

He smiled a seamingly easy smile and said, "The doctor said I'll be fully blind in a couple of months."

"It's not as bad as it seems..." she found an ant hill and aimed the magnifying glass "You live, you die, you live, you die."

"Playing god?"

"Yup." she smirked and whipped out a second magnifying glass."Wanna be Jesus?"

He took it "Sure."

In unison they said "You live, you die,you live, you die, now you all die." Lambo walked over to them examing what they were doing.

"Goodness, kids these days are malicious"

"Shouldn't you be getting raped by Reborn-sama?" Kyoto said not looking up at lambo.

"They're also perverted."

"You know you love me."

"Your like an evil evil little torturous sister to me."

"Yup."

"Who's this new kid?"

"Sh-Shiroma Misa-sa-saki" he replied timidly.

"Nice to meet you Shiroma-chan."

**POOF!**

"Hi Lambo-chan." Kyoto said looking up at the little boy.

"THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA IS HERE!"

"Huh?" Shiro looked confused.

"Don't worry you catch on with time." Kyoto said trying to reassure him.

"W-well okay..."

"Everyone bow down to the Great Lambo -sama!" Lambo yelled laughing, Kyoto pinched his face and said for him to calm down.

"Behave yourself Lambo!" Lambo felt his face and started slightly crying.

"Don't be mean to the great Lambo-sama!" he yelled as he brought out his bazooka, they were a little too close to the water and he tripped and fell backwards into the water, as the bazooka landed in the water it started firing randomly.

Just as it fired at her and Shiro, Kyoto said "Cra-"

POOF!

Tsuna and Kyoya rushed over when they saw the large puff of pink smoke, as the smoke cleared they saw an older version of the kids, the girl wearing basically the exact same thing. Her black hair was longer and certain pieces stuck out, her bangs were cut shorter to show gleaming brown eyes,"See, Shi-tan, I told you it was today." she smirked as she wrapped an arm around the blue haired boys shoulder.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry I didn't believe you." he mumbled as he looked down red faced. His hands in the pockets of his white hoodie, he light blue jeans and white sneakers. His blue hair seemed to have gotten darker over the years, his eyes stayed the same blue.

"K-Kyoto?" Tsuna asked surprised.

Upon seeing the short brown haired male she ran to him and wrapped him in a tight hug and yelled "mama!"she began to rub her face into his chest,"I missed you mama! I haven't seen you for months!"

"Eh-eh? Wh-Why not?" Tsuna asked as her started patting her head, trying to silently convince her that if she let him go, he wouldn't disappear.

"Me and Shi-tan are on a mission." she replied as she let him go and stood up straight, showing that she was just a few inches taller than him. She turned and walked over to Kyoya, and gave him a hug, quick and simple "Papa, I missed you too."

"Hn," he said as he patted her head,"you're still so short." as he compared their heights.

"May I remind you how tall you were at my age?"she said as Kyoya began to glare at her"Besides, Take-nii said I'm the same height as him when he was a teenager!" she gave him a pouty glare, to which his glare melted and he sighed in defeat.

"Ah-ahn, N-nice to see-ee you again, Tsuna-san." Shiro smiled at him.

Mina:Jah, that's it for now, I've been working on this for months and it's been killing me. I move on to chp8

Ai:Give the authoress a break!

Sasu:Yea, she has been trying hard,

Kise: Mmhm

Hina:You notice how all the guys are gone.

Mina:They were getting on my nerves so I banished them...

Ai:Mina that's not very nice.

Mina:Ai, I'm tired burned out, I don't give a damn...

Sasu: Read review and revive the author.


	8. A DAy At The Beach Part 2

So, yeah, I have no legit reason for not doing this lately, other than I've been practicing writing. I thought you guys were all so amazing! You guys deserve an amazing author! A-and...I decided to practice, I'm not having Tama and Sasu do a check on this anymore, mainly cause they didn't do anything in the first place...But, now...It's just me, and, um...Jah...Not much else to say other than enjoy.

XxxXxXx

"Fran-nee, and Bel-nii, too." she said as she ran to give the frog a hug "I've missed you guys!"

"Hey," the frog said, patting the formerly – child's head, "why am I 'nee' ?"

"Certain reasons I cannot divulge at this point in the story."

"You broke the fourth wall.."

"I know and it was awesome." She smirked, resting her chin on the frog's chest and looking up at him, to do this, she had to bend down a considerable amount, honestly, it looked kinda ridiculous.

"Ushishishi," the blonde laughed, seemingly, at their position. "How long will you be here anyway?"

She let go of the other male, walking over to the prince with all the confidence in the world, she lightly tapped him on the nose, she was a little bit taller than him, and she'd never been able to do this before, so on the inside, she was relishing this. "Yare,yare," she said lazily, "Don't get so agitated Bel-nii! I'll only be here until the end of the day." the prince's eyes narrowed under his bangs, _'You seem to forget how observant I am, of course at this point I know that your laugh is a nervous habit,'_ she whispered as she put her forehead against his and mimicked his grin. "Ushishishi."

Tsuna's eye's widened at the more feminine laugh the girl had just let out. He looked at her only to see her seemingly challenging the boy. "Ah...Kyoto-chan, um.."

The girl looked back up, all evidence of what had just happened gone, he heard a small chuckle at the other side of him, only to see Shiro laughing. "Kyo, you shouldn't pick on people so much." he looked completely innocent, wiping a tear from his eye. "Especially not Bel-nii, his sense of humor at this point is still slightly dull." he explained.

"Ahn," she said, standing up straight and looking at the taller boy, "But that's all the more reason! He picks on me, this is my time to pick on him!" she whined as she slumped and lazily walked over to the boy. Doing a quick spin so she was behind him, she laced her arms around him, and hugged him, burying her face in his back. "I hope you know I'm not gonna let go."

"Kyo.." the boy whined. He didn't look mad, or sad, just kinda defeated..

"Hn..." a grunt was heard from Kyoya, but if you looked at him, there was a threatening aura surrounding him, his hair seemed to be standing up, like he was in the process of going super saiyan. His eyes narrowed immensely, the iris and pupil of his eye had seemed to leave, leaving only whites, he directed his gaze to the boy.

"K-Kyoya-s-s-san?" the blue boy stiffened, looking toward his impending doom.

"Hm..." the girl looked up, propping her head up on the boy's shoulder, looking at her father. "Papa?"

"Kyoto, why are you hanging all over these people?" he asked, his tone seemed to imply something he didn't, she knew what it was, but she just plainly did, not, care.

"Papa, you sent me to live with them at a very young age, these people are like siblings to me, as the only female among a wild mess of guys, I was babied as 'the little sister', it's natural for me to be able to hug them freely." she shrugged easily, "And besides, these turds always make fun of me, or tease me at home, in this time period, it's fun to make fun of, and/or tease them." she smirked, feeling the glare from Bel. She ducked and pulled Shiro down with her as two knives came flying at their heads.

"Ushishishi-" the prince began to laugh from the other side of the beach, but it was cut short as a smaller version of his knife came flying back and his him in the backside. "shi." the last shi came out rather high-pitched.

"Oh..." the girl said, standing up straight, expressionless and speaking in monotone. "Who did that I wonder?" the frog sat in the middle of the beach, struggling to keep a straight face, using his illusions to make a fake face. In the water, swimming around, you could see the 'papa' illusionist, and Chrome, looking at Fran and smiling. The only ones, other than Kyoto, who could see the frog's smiling face.


	9. A Day At The Beach Part 3 End

EDIT: 6/8/2012

So, this is an actual chapter because I realized it actually somewhat matters in the storyline. (HELL! IT GIVES AWAY A LOT AND HELPS A LOT!)

:) so yah.

I just got the sudden idea for this, it's not really part of the story, but you can see it as part if you like? It still relates to the beach though... Some of this will be important for future event though.

I Don't mean to sound cold while saying this but, I literally just shit this out before going to bed. [well technically I'm going to take a shower and brush my teeth after this, but then I'm going to bed.].. I'm not doing any check, I'll do one after school tomorrow maybe, but a better version wont be uploaded until next weekend.

XxxXxXx

"G'night, mama, papa." the teenager said as she turned her back, she spoke in a soft and happy tone. "Shi- tan? Are you coming to bed?" she looked at the boy, curiosity flashing through her eyes.

"Mm.." the boy shook his head, "Not yet, but I will in a little while." he reassured her with a kind smile, scratching the back of his head. The girl just nodded, and began walking down the hall of the Varia mansion.

When they were sure she was gone, Tsuna spoke up, "She seems to have gotten more cheerful with age." he smiled gently.

"Not..." Shiro looked down, suddenly finding the carpeted living room floor, more than interesting. "Not...Really..."

"Hm?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow

"Ah...Well...Sh-She..." he looked back up, looking them in the eyes seriously "She forces her expresions more now. And she doesn't really feel as much as she leads on." he explained, his tone was still quiet, and he still sounded like that fragile kid, who could be knocked over easily, but glancing at his form, he'd never looked more serious before. "In all honesty, she's turning cold." he looked back down at the ground, no longer able to look the older males in the eye. "She-She's br-broken..."

"Shiroma-?" Tsuna began, taking a step toward the boy, and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy quickly pushed him away, slapping his hand off of his should, he lifted his head, his eyes looked like an animal caught in a trap, he backed up. "Ah-ah..." he quickly regained his composure, all evidence of the older fear gone, he smiled sweetly, closing his eyes. "I-I'm fine! Really! I-uh- I should go to bed! Kyo's more than likely gonna kill me for taking so long!" he quickly slipped back into his room.

From the shadows, Bel and Fran appeared. "He hid his eyes." Fran said dully.

"Same as Kyoto did earlier." Bel countered.

"Wh-what-?" Tsuna started.

"Eyes usually convey too much emotion, most people who are trying to hide something, also hide their eyes." Fran explained.

"Before you guys talk about someone, you should be sure they're gone." Shiro peaked around the corner, eyebrows creased, a nervous smile, and his blue eyes seemed slightly dull. " Tsuna-san, Kyoya san!" He said, getting their attention "What ever you do, don't push Kyoto away, and no matter what, never leave her alone." He said before actually leaving.

After this, Kyoya and Tsuna decided it was time to go home, Squalo yelled at Fran and Bel to go to sleep, or else they would be tired in the morning.

Around 2 or 3 in the morning, a poof could be heard as pink smoke leaked out of the bottom of Kyoto and Shiro's bedroom door. In the morning, Lussuria found the two sleeping peacefully, smiling as they hugged eachother in their sleep.


	10. SCHOOL!

So~~~! I haven't updated in a while, huh? ^_^

*Shot*

Okay I'm so so so sorry! I-I love you guys! Don't hate me, please?

TT^TT *Sniffs*

~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyoto Hibari!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alas, the day left, and so did Kyoto and Shiro's older-selves, and eventually the summer.

It was now getting close to the time school begins, we could tell because if you looked in the window of the Varia Mansion, you could see Squalo, Tsuna, and Kyoya chasing after Kyoto, "You're going to school!"

"No I'm not! And you can't make me!" a childish voice yelled from the roof.

Kyoya jumped up there after her and three yells of "Yes we can!" were heard.

She jumped back in the window and ran down the stairs, jumping onto Xanxus' lap, successfully blocking his view of the TV, "What is it child?"

"They're trying to make me go to school!" she put on her best baby face, to be honest Xanxus almost crumbled, until he remembered the bitchy shark and Decimo he'd have to deal with.

"You're going…" he said, patting her head and placing her back on the floor. She gave him a look that said 'why?', he sighed and replied "You need to learn…or something.."

"But I can learn here!" she pointed a hand to the prince and frog who were currently fighting over the last cookie, "I have to deal with those two smart A's-" her mother had officially band her from cursing, so when Kyoya and Tsuna were there she couldn't curse, mostly cause Kyoya was a tattle-tale. "- I need to learn fast, and I am learning fast! I'm now fluent in three different languages, and I can curse in six different languages! I learn something new everyday!"

"Oi!" Bel yelled from the otherside of the room, accidentally letting go of the cookie as the frog ran for it. "The Prince is not a smart ass! The prince is a genius!" he then ran after the frog and seized the cookie, only for them both to slip on eachothers' feet and the cookie to land in the mop bucket.

"Che." The girl scoffed, "Yup, you're a flippin genius, Bel-nii."

"Shishishishi, is the brat being snarky?" he growled, glaring at Kyoto through his bangs, "Nobody's allowed to be snarky with the prince."

"The frog is."

"The frog doesn't count." He replied quickly.

"Hey." Fran whined "I resent that."

"I'm not sure that's what your parents want, and I don't mind having Lussuria home-school both you and Shiro, but it's what the Decimo ordered…" he grumbled, running a hand through his hair, and sighing. "I'm sorry kid, but I can't help you on this one…"

"_Verdammt_." She cursed under her breath.

"Watch that tongue!" Tsuna yelled as he entered the room, a smirking Kyoya right behind him.

She glared at her father, and gave a look of apology to her mother, "I'm sorry mama," she sighed, and decided this would be the only moment for her to be heard. "It's just…well, I wouldn't mind going to school, if it weren't for the fact that the school is about a day away from here."

Tsuna's brow furrowed and he smiled awkwardly, "I'm not used to being so far away from you and papa, I mean, papa goes on missions for weeks, and Shiro and I also, but whenever I came home, it was an hours drive to the Vongola mansion at **most** now I'll be in a different timezone…" she sighed.

"Kyoto…" Tsuna smiled gently, "If you'd like, Kyoya and I could come and stay with you-." He tried to say, only to be cut off by Kyoto.

"If we even mentioned that Aunt- Hayato would have my head." Shiro came in the room just in time to hear this, and instantly paled, "Metaphorically speaking, Shi-tan." The boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you guys talking about Kyo-kun going to school in Namimori again?" Kyoto nodded and the adults looked away, how were this kids so effin' smart? They didn't remember being that smart back in their day. And cue the gloomy aura of feeling old.

Kyoto smirked, " We're raised in the mafia, if we were dumb we wouldn't be around anymore."

"O-of course she doesn't mean that you were dumb as kids."

"Well for the most part anyway."

Xanxus shrugged and began watching TV again, Tsuna sighed, Kyoya and Squalo both glared.

" Why don't you just switch off with staying in Japan with her?" Shiro said, trying successfully to change the subject.

"That's…" the girl's eyebrows furrowed and she grinned, "actually a pretty good idea!"

"You mean.. Like send a set of guardians every week or so?" Tsuna questioned, the little ones nodded, and he smiled. "That's a great idea! Good thinking Shiro-chan!"

Said boy blushed and looked at the ground.

Kyoto ran and gave the boy a hug, "Shi-tan, you're the bestest!" she then drug him over to her mother, still in a hug "I demand Shi-tan come too! Otherwise I'll get bored all by myself."

Tsuna smiled and said, "If it's okay with Lussuria –san." , he then looked over his shoulder "But more importantly..", he smiled nervously "What do you think of all this, Kyoya-san?"

"Hn..It's fine." He answered with ease, a blank expression still covering his face.

Kyoto huffed, letting go of Shiro and walking over to Kyoya, pulling him down and whispering something that made him frown at her, and huff walking away, "I'll be by the car…"

"Pheh.." the girl scoffed, shaking her head and glomping Shiro again.

"_That's not how you capture somebody's heart."_

~~~~ End.~~~~

So, I already have an idea for the next chapter. It should be up tomorrow, if not later today! Either way, I'm updating TBC today, and Angels tomorrow! :) Then I'll try to get the first chapter of the Durarara fic I'm working on up! SO keep your eyes peeled! It's updating week for me :D~!


End file.
